


Dark Union

by TheRealJLRules



Category: Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: ONESHOT: Based on some pre-fight banter in "Injustice 2".
Relationships: Enchantress (DCU)/June Moone, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dark Union

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Full disclosure - I know very little about DC's Enchantress (or Marvel's, for that matter). Most of my experience with the character comes from Injustice 2, and I've based my version largely on the videogame's. In fact, this story was inspired by some pre-fight banter between Enchantress and Harley Quinn. So you can dismiss this if you like, or just go with it.
> 
> 3\. Though there's nothing outright said or shown, there are some dark implications at the end of this, my grimmest story yet - just to warn you.

It was perhaps a cliche that every woman planned their dream wedding since they were little. But if June Moone ever did when _she_ was a girl, it was never like this.

This was no dream. This was a _nightmare_.

"Oh June, this will be so wonderful! Don't you think?"

All June could do was cry inside, as the witch in possession of her body walked to the temple. The Enchantress spoke in her usual tone full of wicked glee. "Thank you again Harley, for the idea."

Along with the demoness was fellow Team X members Harley Quinn and her lover, Poison Ivy. Eventhough the Enchantress entity was once more fully evil, she still stayed with the Suicide Squad mainly for the opportunities for killing it gave her. "Hey, invitin' us to be witnesses is thanks enough, 'Chanty!," Harley squeaked. "Isn't that right, Red?"

Ever uninterested, Ivy shrugged. "I suppose."

Deep within her, June tried once more to stop what was about to happen. _Please… please don't do this,_ she mentally pleaded.

The Enchantress simply laughed. "Whyever would I stop this, June dear? We should've done this _years_ ago, if you ask me."

 _I'll do anything,_ June begged. _Just please, don't make me…_

"Hush, darling. We're here." With that, the three/four women entered the dark temple. Inside it was barren, clearly unused for many years. Cobwebs were in every black corner, and even the odd rat could be heard scurrying around. If she could have, June would have probably vomited.

They were greeted by a smartly dressed pale-skinned giant. "You're late."

Enchantress sighed. "Even I have trouble sneaking away from Waller on occassion, Grundy. Especially when I have these two with me."

Solomon Grundy - currently in one of his more intelligent incarnations - looked at the witch's companions. Harley grinned nervously and Ivy narrowed her eyes. The zombie then shrugged. "Let's get this over with," he said, opening the voodoo book he was carrying. "My casino won't run itself."

"Quite right," said the Enchantress and, in the blink of an eye, she stepped out of her host's body. She sometimes did so for short periods to confuse enemies or use her host as a distraction, though usually only for a few seconds at a time. She could not exist as a corporeal entity on her own for very long. After these next few minutes, it would take awhile to recover once back inside her host.

In becoming separate now, June was released from her possession and her current state of dress was revealed… much to her sorrow. She was in a black gown, with a dark veil over her face and holding a bunch of roses - complete with thorns. Now physically herself again, she closed her eyes and tried holding back the whimpers. In the background, she could hear Quinn's little _ooooh_ and Ivy's light snigger.

"I'll skip the incantations," Grundy said.

"Please do," nodded the Enchantress as she moved close to June's side. She then raised her host's veil, revealing the running makeup caused by June's tears.

No, June Moone did not endlessly dream of her wedding… but if she did think about it, it was never like _this_. Never this _mockery_. The demoness was not doing this out of love: no, this was just another sick mindgame, being done to fully break June's spirit and twist the knife even further. To prove she would never be free of the witch. The Enchantress would be with her forever.

Grundy looked at them. "Will you, Enchantress, take June Moone as your bride, to love and to hold in your dark embrace for all eternity?"

"Oh, absolutely I will," the witch purred. June's skin crawled.

"Will you, June Moone, take the Enchantress as your bride, to love and to be held in her dark embrace for all eternity?"

June finally looked up. How could this be happening to her? Why? Why could she not just die and have the nightmare be over?

She could feel the demoness' eyes on her intently. "June… "

She could not get the words out. "… I… I… " A sob escaped her.

"Your family," said the Enchantress, her tone cold and steely. "Your friends. Every acquaintance you've had, anyone you've ever even spoken to in your entire life… I will kill _every single one_ of them."

Harley leaned close to Ivy. "Does that include us?" she whispered.

"And you'll see it all firsthand," the witch finished.

June closed her eyes again, as the tears ran profusely. Eventually, the words came, almost raspy, like thorns from her throat. "I will."

"That's a good girl," breathed the Enchantress.

Meanwhile, Harley wiped her brow in relief, Ivy rolled her eyes, and Grundy just grunted. "Do you have the rings?"

"It's just the one," the witch replied, as she reached for her talisman. In hand, she gave a quick spell and an object emerged from the centre of her mystical focus. A ring as black as the Enchantress' heart. A verbal incantation not needed for their union, it was all manifested in the piece of jewellery.

June continued crying as the demoness took her hand. However, when the ring was slipped onto her finger, June's crying became one of immense pain. She suddenly screamed in agony as the ring literally burnt into her skin. She tried pulling away, but the Enchantress held her hand firm. As the ring smouldered into place, and June's screams degenerated into yet more whimpers, even Harley and Ivy looked uncomfortable.

Finally, the burning settled. June, unable to stand the pain, came to rest her head on the Enchantress' shoulder. "That's my strong darling," the witch cooed, even as June's finger was smoking. "Don't worry, it'll heal in a few moments."

Grundy grunted once more. "By the power vested in me by Nekron and the Black," - even smarter, he still spoke in monotone - "I declare you married."

June looked up. It was done. This awful, disgusting parody of love was official. Never moreso than in this moment, did she wish for death.

"You can now kiss," Grundy finished.

With that, the Enchantress' mouth was on hers. June's tear-soaked eyes widened, and not just because this was her first proper kiss in years, or because it her first time kissing another woman, or even because she could feel the witch's tongue plunge down her throat with such relish. What shocked June most was the Enchantress' ability to always do more: to always find new ways of hurting, humiliating and breaking her spirit.

And Harley's cheers in the background only made it worse.

Eventually the Enchantress broke the kiss, and looked into the flustered June's eyes. "We should've done _that_ years ago, too." She then laughed sickeningly, as June put a hand to her mouth trying to get her bearings.

"Congratulations!" yelped Harley, and even Ivy gave a token clap, though not without another eye-roll.

"Thank you, Harley," said the Enchantress, before turning to the giant zombie. "And thank you, Grundy. You did a fine job."

"Whatever," he huffed. "Are we done now?"

"Yes… " - giving one last peck on June's lips, which made June feel sick - the demoness stepped forward and retook possession of her host's body - "… we are." With June physically gone, the demoness looked at her own hand: the ring was right there, imbedded into the finger and bonded to them both for all time. "Hm, it even stings me a little," she muttered.

It did not take long for the group to depart the black temple. Grundy trudged off back to his casino - a business which would only last as long as his current intelligence - and the Enchantress, Harley and Ivy began the journey back to Team X HQ. Hopefully their absence would not be detected by Waller.

But even if it was, it was worth it to the witch. And that knowledge only made the newly-married June Moone's heart bleed all the more. She knew, without a shadow of doubt, there was no escape now. She wept inside at the horrific realisation.

"Still crying, my bride?" asked the Enchantress. "Don't worry: the fun is far from over."

Within the witch's body, June paused. _What… ?_

"After all," the Enchantress continued, "it _is_ our wedding night… !"

As wicked laughter filled the air, June knew the torture and humiliation would never be over. Indeed, this was just the beginning.


End file.
